Piersi Królowej
by Kocham-Else
Summary: Elsa zawsze marzyła o prawdziwych piersiach i wreszcie może je dostać. (Crackfic i OOC Elsa)
1. Chapter 1

Czerwony Camero ZL1 wyjechał z garażu. Prowadziła go dwudziestojednoletnia kobieta o blond włosach, błękitnych oczach i z malutkimi, zgrabnymi, okrąglutkimi piersiami rozmiaru 32C. Nienawidziła ich. Były małe i wcale nie pasowały do jej ciała. Chciałaby mieć prawdziwe kobiece piersi. Marzyła o powiększeniu biustu i o dniu, w którym zarobi tyle pieniędzy, żeby to marzenie się spełniło. Niestety wiedziała, że to się nie stanie i zawsze będzie postrzegana jako „ta blondynka z malutkimi cyckami".

Zatrzymała się na światłach i naciśnięciem guzika odsunęła automatyczny dach. Przez krótką chwilę zamyśliła się. Wyobraziła sobie dzień, kiedy wszyscy będą podziwiać jej piersi i każdy mężczyzna na tym świecie będzie chciał ją wziąć na randkę. Nagle światło się zmieniło.

Wrzuciła jedynkę, zdjęła nogę ze sprzęgła i nacisnęła gaz do dechy. Ruszyła z piskiem opon i pognała niczym wiatr. Nagle usłyszała wycie syren. Spojrzała na licznik: 160 kilometrów na godzinę. Ale będzie mandat.

Wpadła na szalony pomysł. Przecież miała 580 koni pod maską . Mogła po prostu jechać jeszcze szybciej niż do tej pory, a gliniarze nie będą mogli dogonić jej samochodu. Więc trzymała nogę na gazie. W lusterku widziała, jak policyjny radiowóz oddala się od niej. Jechała już 260. Wydawało się jej, że wygrała.

Wjechała prosto w blokadę. Musiała się zatrzymać, ponieważ policjanci zablokowali całą drogę. Policjant podszedł do niej.

– Dzień dobry. Czy pani wie, ile pani jechała? – zapytał.

– Nie.

– Mogę zobaczyć pani prawo jazdy. – zapytał policjant.

– Proszę. – Kobieta dała mu dokument.

Policjant sprawdził prawo jazdy na komputerze i wrócił do niej.

– Pani Elsa Anderson. Nasza baza danych pokazuje, że pani ma pięć punktów karnych i aż trzy mandaty w ostatnim roku. – powiedział.

Elsa pomyślała o swoich piersiach. Gdyby były większe mogłaby rozpiąć swoją bluzkę i gliniarz potraktowałby ją jak prawdziwą kobietę. Piersi zawsze mają wpływ na takich niby policjantów. Ale może uda się z nawet tymi malutkimi cyckami. Rozpięła trzy guziki bluzki.

– Proszę pana, nie mam czasu na to. Moja siostra będzie rodzić dziecko i muszę być przy niej.— powiedziała Elsa niepewnym tonem.

– Niech pani wyjdzie z samochodu.

– Proszę?

– Aresztuję panią za nieostrożną jazdę, uciekanie przed policja i za przekraczanie szybkości. – wyjaśnił policjant.

Elsa pomyślała, że policjant puściłby ją, gdyby miała duże piersi. Niestety została zaaresztowana.

* * *

Anna miała spotkanie z szefem firmy, gdy dostała telefon od starszej siostry.

– Muszę to odebrać. Moja siostra dzwoni.

Anna wyszła na dwór i odebrała telefon.

– Elso! Dobrze wiesz, że jestem w pracy. Co się stało? – Anna była zdenerwowana.

– Anka, musisz mi pomóc. Jestem w więzieniu. – powiedziała Elsa.

– Chwila... że co? – Anna nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej siostra jest w wiezieniu.

– Próbowałam uciec przed glinami, ale wjechałam w blokadę. Zaaresztowali mnie na miejscu. – powiedziała Elsa. – Proszę pomóż mi. Musisz zapłacić moją kaucję.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie mam pieniędzy. Ty tak, a ja nie. – odpowiedziała Anna.

– Ja też nie mam. Wydałam wszystkie na mój samochód. – odpowiedziała Elsa, wstydząc się tego.

– O tak. Wydałaś wszystkie swoje pieniądze i od razu trafiłaś do więzienia. – powiedziała Anna sarkastycznie.

– Proszę, Aniu. – Elsa poprosiła.

– No dobra. Coś znajdę. – Anna wyłączyła telefon.

* * *

Następnego dnia Anna zapłaciła kaucję i Elsa była wolna.

– Anno, jak nazbierałaś tyle pieniędzy? – zapytała Elsa.

– Sprzedałam twój samochód szefowi. Zawsze pragnął Camero. – odpowiedziała młodsza siostra.

– Anka! Co ty zrobiłaś?! – wykrzyknęła Elsa zdenerwowana.

– No wiesz, nie będziesz już jeździła samochodem, więc sprzedałam go, żeby zapłacić twoją kaucję. – wyjaśniła Anna.

– Przecież mam pracę. Potrzebuję samochodu do pracy. – powiedziała Elsa.

– Co? Dobrze wiesz, że policja zabrała ci prawo jazdę na trzy lata. – wyjaśniła Anna.

– Jak to? Jakim prawem?

– Jakim prawem ścigałaś się z policjantami? – zapytała Anna zdenerwowana.

– Śpieszyłam się do pracy. – odpowiedziała Elsa, trzymając ręce na biodrach.

– Ależ ty kłamiesz. Chciałaś wypróbować swój samochód, bo myślałaś, że jesteś poza prawem, tak?

– Nie. Absolutnie nie. Tylko ty tak robisz. – powiedziała Elsa.

– Ile mandatów dostałam? – zapytała młodsza siostra.

– Zero.

– A ty?

– Od groma ciut-ciut. – odpowiedziała Elsa, pamiętając każdy mandat, który dostała kierując nowym samochodem.

– Teraz wsiadaj do mojej Hondy.

– Nie będę wsiadać do twojego rozsypującego się złomu. – powiedziała Elsa, wstydząc się tej starej zardzewiałej Hondy.

– Więc zapierniczaj do domu na piechotę.

– Anka! Nie przeklinaj!

– Wsiadaj i nie gadaj.

Anna wyjechała na drogę, jak zawsze jadąc powoli i według przepisów. Zazgrzytała skrzynia biegów. Elsa już nie mogła wytrzymać tej jazdy.

– Gdzie nauczyłaś się jeździć? Nawet nie umiesz dobrze zmieniać biegów. – Elsa narzekała.

Skrzynia biegów znowu zazgrzytała, kiedy Anna zmieniła bieg.

– Przynajmniej nie dostałam czterech mandatów – odpowiedziała.

Tym razem Elsa musiała przyznać Annie rację. Zmieniła temat.

– Anno? Co myślisz o moich piersiach? – zapytała starsza siostra.

– Są piękne. – powiedziała Anna z uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Ale są małe.

– Wcale nie są aż takie małe. Są większe od moich. Prawdę mówiąc pasują do ciebie. – Powiedziała Anna.

– Dla mnie są za małe. Prawdziwa kobieta powinna mieć duże piersi i pełny biust. Moje piersi nie są sexy i to mnie denerwuje. – powiedziała Elsa.

– Elso, jesteś sexy. Masz zgrabne nogi, ładną sylwetkę, i perfekcyjny kształt ciała. Mężczyźni szaleją za kobietami, które mają ciało w kształcie klepsydry i zgrabną talię. Sama pamiętasz, jak poradziłam sobie z Hansem i z Kristoffem.

– Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, Hans spał z dwiema innymi kobietami i porzucił cię, kiedy dowiedziałaś się o jego zdradzie.

– Ale Hans uwielbiał moje ciało. A ja tylko mam biust rozmiaru 30B. Widzisz? – powiedziała Anna, próbując rozwiać watpliwosci Elsy.

– Tak, tak. Tylko spał z kobietami z 38DD biustem, kiedy cię nie było.

– Ale...

– A Kristoff kocha cię, bo grasz na saksofonie. Wasz romans oparty jest tylko o muzykę.

– Ale muzyka to jego pasja.

– Czy ma pieniądze? Czy ma dobry samochód? Nie! Ma pusty portfel i jeździ starym vanem. – Elsa skrytykowała Kristoffa.

Siostry zajechały pod dom i wyszły z samochodu. Po wejściu do domu i zatrzymały się przy lustrze wiszącym w przedpokoju.

– Spójrz na siebie, Elso. Jesteś zgrabną kobietą i twoje piersi pasują do twojego kształtu ciała. Nie są za duże i nie są za małe. Są idealne.

Elsa chwyciła za swoje piersi. – Ale powinnam mieć duże piersi.

– Powinnaś cieszyć się z tego, co masz. Zrobiłabym wszystko, żeby wyglądać jak ty.

Elsa pomyślała o tym, co Anna powiedziała. – Ok. Może masz rację.

– Hej Elso, chcesz pojechać do tej restauracja nad rzeką. Mam spotkać się z Kristoffem i zagrać tam trochę jazzu.

– Mam inny wybór?

– Nie.

* * *

Siostry weszły do restauracji. Był piątek i jak zawsze cała restauracja była zawalona ludźmi. Elsa dostrzegła dwudziestokilkuletniego mężczyznę z kontrabasem. Był chyba najwyższym gościem w całej restauracji. Podszedł do Anny.

– Hej Anulka. Pięknie wyglądasz. – pochwalił Kristoff.

– Ty też. Jesteś gotów? – zapytała Anna.

– Muszę przynieść nuty z mojego vana.

– Elsa to zrobi. – powiedziała Anna.

– Proszę, Elso. – Kristoff dał Elsie kluczyki.

Elsa zabrała z samochodu nuty i zaniosła je Kristoffowi, ale nie oddała mu kluczyków do vana.

– Więc zaczynamy. – powiedział Kristoff.

– Sexy jazzman. Dlatego Anna do kocha. – szepnęła Elsa.

Zespól zaczął grać jakiś hit Ellingtona. Już nadszedł czas.

Elsa wyszła z restauracji i od razu pobiegła do vana Kristoffa. Włożyła kluczyk w stacyjkę i zapaliła samochód. Dźwięk nierównej pracy silnika huczał w samochodzie. Elsa włączyła automat i pojechała. Jeśli się pośpieszy, Kristoff nic nie będzie wiedział. A nawet jeśli coś zauważy, Elsa powie mu, że musiała pożyczyć jego samochód.

Elsa zaparkowała samochód przy domu Julka. Zapukała do drzwi.

– Cześć Elsa. Wreszcie się przywlokłaś. – odpowiedział Julian.

– Cześć brachu!

– Masz komputer? – zapytał Julian.

Elsa pokazała walizkę z laptopem. – Oczywiście. Dobrze wiesz, że zawsze noszę ze sobą laptop.

– O tak. Zapomniałem, że pracujesz w firmie informatycznej.

– Gotowy?

– Tak. A gdzie twój Camero? – zapytał Julian, dziwiąc się, że Elsa przyprowadziła starego grata.

– Anna sprzedała go.

– Co proszę?

– Opowiem ci później.

– Czy ten van jest Kristoffa?

– Tak. Jego stary Ford Econoline z 1994 roku.

– Ten grat nigdy nie ucieknie przed policją.

– Wsiadaj i nie gadaj.

Elsa znowu odpaliła ten złom, włączyła automat i nadepnęła na gaz. Van powoli zaczął się poruszać.

– Więc jak jest z Roszpunką? – zapytała zaciekawiona Elsa.

– Rzuciłem ją. Nie była dla mnie. – powiedział Julian.

– Dlaczego?

– Chciała mnie zabić patelnią. Ok. Może trochę przesadzam. Mieliśmy różnice zdań i doszliśmy do wniosku, że lepiej to skończyć.

– Tak szybko? – zapytała Elsa zdziwiona.

– Byliśmy razem cały rok.

– No faktycznie.

– Co myślałeś co jej wyglądzie? – zapytała Elsa.

– Taka sobie. Widziałem lepsze laski. Z początku może trochę mi się podobała. Może przez te jej długie blond włosy co sięgały aż do jej kolan. Ale niestety była farbowaną blondynką i w końcu obcięła swoje włosy. – Julian zamilkł na sekundę. – Wiesz, podobają mi się prawdziwe blondynki. – powiedział seksownym tonem.

– Co mogę powiedzieć? Pochodzę z Norwegii.

– Dziewczyny ze Skandynawii są moim marzeniem. Będziesz perfekcją, jak sobie piersi powiększysz. – powiedział Julian, patrząc się na piersi Elsy.

– Aż nie mogę się doczekać. – żartowała Elsa.

– Wiesz, Roszpunka była moją ostatnią dziewczyną z małymi cyckami. Następna laska moja będzie miała podwójne D. – powiedział Julian, marząc o Elsie.

Elsa zaparkowała van 200 metrów od banku, tak aby kamera ich nie nagrała. Otworzyła walizkę z laptopem.

– O 23:30 strażnicy mają pięciominutową przerwę. Możemy jej użyć, żeby wkraść się do banku i rozłączyć kamery. Następnie zhakuję system alarmowy i otworzę sejf. – Elsa nakreśliła plan.

– A ja zapieprzę kasę.

– I szybko uciekniesz do vana. – dodała Elsa.

Elsa rozszyfrowała zamek do banku dość łatwo. Jak spodziewała się, strażnicy byli na przerwie. Elsa otworzyła drzwi i pobiegła prosto do panelu alarmowego. Miała tylko trzydzieści sekund. Podłączyła laptop i złamała kod do alarmu z dwie sekundy przed czasem.

Następnie pobiegła do pokoju ochrony i rozłączyła kamery. Podłączyła laptop do sieci bankowej i zaczęła rozszyfrowywać kod do sejfu. Julian wszedł za nią.

– Już skończyłaś? – zapytał niecierpliwie.

– Dopiero zaczęłam. – odpowiedziała Elsa.

– Już trzy minuty minęły. – Powiedział Julian.

– To nie jest zabawa. Rozszyfrowanie jest ciężką robotą.

– To nie jest tak jak strażnicy wchodzą do budynku. – powiedział Julian sarkastycznie.

– Że co?

– Zaraz będziemy w bigosie. – wyjaśnił Julian.

– Nie rozpraszaj mnie!

– Spoko.

– Nie spoko.

– Ale dramatyzujesz.

– Ty też.

– Już otwarty?

– Za... sekundę... ok.

Julian pobiegł do sejfu i otworzył stalowe drzwi. Wrzucił pieniądze do worka i szybko pobiegł do vana. Wrzucił worek do vana i wsiadł do środka.

– Czemu tak długo? Nie widzisz, że już wezwali policję.

Elsa nadepnęła na gaz i odjechała. Od razu wzięła zakręt w prawo tak ostro, że lewe koła się trochę podniosły.

– Będzie ostra jazda. – powiedziała Elsa, jadąc jak szalona.

– Mam nadzieję – powiedział Julian, kładąc nogi na panele.

– A jak namierzą naszą tablice rejestracyjną? – zapytał Julian.

– Nie martw się. To przecież van Kristoffa. – powiedziała Elsa.

– Zrobiłaś to specjalnie? – zapytał Julian.

– A jak myślisz?

Elsa zrobiła kilka ostrych skrętów, pojechała długim objazdem przez środek miasta, i zaraz dotarła do domu Juliana. Spojrzała w lusterko. Gliniarze się poddali.

– Proszę. Dwieście tysięcy dolarów dla ciebie i tyle samo dla mnie.

– Na razie. Do następnego razu.

Elsa zajechała do domu i schowała swoje pieniądze w bezpiecznym miejscu. Za parę dni będzie miała nowe piersi.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa zaparkowała samochód Kristoffa przy restauracji i wysiadła. Miała nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważył, że van zniknął na te parę godzin. Weszła do restauracji, jakby nic się nie stało. Niestety, Anna czekała na nią, gotowa wybuchnąć.

– Gdzie byłaś? – zapytała Anna, zdenerwowana.

Elsa zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią, czym denerwowała Annę bardziej.

– Ja... jak to powiedzieć... pływałam w rzece – odpowiedziała Elsa, próbując ukryć jej kłamstwo.

Anna jednak nie dała się nabrać

– Mam dość twoich kłamstw. Wiadomo, że coś narozrabiałaś, bo van Kristoffa zniknął z parkingu i tylko ty miałaś kluczyki. Gdzie byłaś? I co do kurwy nędzy robiłaś?

– Anno! Ludzie słuchają. Proszę nie przeklinaj.

– Mogę przeklinać ile chcę.

– Gdzie są twoje maniery? – zapytała Elsa, obrażona.

– Czemu ukradłaś van Kristoffa? Powiedz mi! – zapytała Anna, zdenerwowana.

– Zamknij się! – wykrzyknęła Elsa, rozdrażniona.

Głos sióstr rozniósł się po całej restauracji, aż wszyscy przestali jeść i zwrócili uwagę na kłócące się siostry.

– Odpowiedz na moje pytanie! – wykrzyknęła Anna.

– Robiłam co chciałam. Nie wtrącaj się do mojego życia.

– Mam prawo się wtrącać kiedy kradniesz van Kristoffa. Zaraz zobaczysz, jak cię opieprzę! Gadaj!

– Zamknij swoją jadaczkę! Ja jestem starszą siostrą, nie ty.

– Przynajmniej ja nie jestem wykolejona jak ty.

Kristoff podszedł do Anny próbując ją uspokoić. – Anno, może lepiej to zostawić. Mamy jeszcze zagrać trzy piosenki.

– Nie wtrącaj się. To nie jest twoja sprawa! – powiedziała Anna, z ostrym głosem.

– Ok, dobrze – westchnął Kristoff.

–A więc, Elso, co robiłaś?! Odpowiadaj, albo zobaczysz co zaraz zrobię. – groziła Anna.

– Byłam z kimś – odpowiedziała Elsa.

– O tak, byłaś z jakimś facetem. Niech zgadnę, pieprzyliście się w vanie Kristoffa. – powiedziała Anna sarkastycznie.

– Nie. Byliśmy na... randce. Dobrze wiesz, że ja nie uprawiam ekstremalnego seksu. To ty tak robisz z Kristoffem. – powiedziała Elsa.

– Nie wtrącaj się do mojego życia seksualnego. Moje stosunki z Kristoffem są moją sprawą.

– Więc nie wtrącaj się do _moich_ stosunków.

– Ok. Spoko.

Anna wróciła do zespołu Kristoffa i dalej grała na saksofonie. Granie na saksofonie zawsze ją uspokajało. Elsa tymczasem poszła do baru, żeby czegoś się napić.

– Poproszę Whisky.

Przez następną godzinę Elsa piła na umór, próbując uspokoić swoje nerwy. Elsa tak się upiła, że nie pamiętała reszty nocy, ale dobrze pamiętała, jak Anna zawiozła ją do domu.

Weekend minął w spokoju i siostry pogodziły się. Kiedy poniedziałek nadszedł, Elsa musiała wrócić do pracy.

– Hej, Elso, chcesz, żebym cię zawiozła do pracy? – zaoferowała Anna.

– Nie. Julek mnie zawiezie.

– Julek?

– Tak.

– Teraz wiem z kim byłaś.

Anna wzięła telefon z torby i zadzwoniła do Roszpunki.

– Cześć Roszpunka.

– Anna! Długo nie rozmawialiśmy. Co u ciebie?

– Twój chłopak sypia z moją siostrą.

– Julek?

– Tak.

– Julek sypiał i z innymi kobietami już od dawna. Nic nowego.

– Proszę, że co?

– Zawsze miał kogoś na boku i kłamał, że nie ma. Doszło do tego, że po prostu rzuciłam go i znalazłam sobie lepszego chłopaka.

– Łał... Muszę ostrzec Elsę.

Ale już było na to za późno. Mercedes Julka podjechał pod dom i Elsa wsiadła do niego. Anna pomyślała sobie jak taki szczeniak może mieć Mercedesa S65 AMG. Ten samochód przecież kosztuje $250 000. Jak on mógł dostać tyle pieniędzy? Na pewno posiadanie takiej kasy przekładało się na bujne życie seksualne.

– Cześć Julek. – powiedziała Elsa, wsiadając do samochodu.

– Cześć piękna. Podoba ci się mój nowy samochód? – zapytał Julian.

Rozglądając się po wnętrzu samochodu, Elsa zauważyła, że był wyposażony we wszystkie nowe gadżety. – Tak. Widzę, że już zacząłeś wydawać swoje brudne pieniądze. – powiedziała.

– Ej, a co innego mam robić? – żartował Julian.

– Chyba już powiedziałam jaki mamy plan na dzisiaj. – odpowiedziała Elsa.

– Tak. Muszę cię zawieźć do Nowego Jorku na konsultację o powiększeniu biustu. – powiedział Julian, gotowy na dwugodzinową drogę do Nowego Jorku.

– Dokładnie. – potwierdziła Elsa.

– Co potem planujesz robić? – zapytał ciekawy Julek.

– Zrobić fałszywe dokumenty.

– A jak planujesz to zrobić?

– Łatwo. Wkradnę się do bazy danych i zrobię nowe dowody osobiste dla nas. Będziemy mogli prowadzić nasz interes bez żadnych podejrzeń. – wytłumaczyła Elsa.

– Widzę, że jesteś ambitna.

Julian wyjechał na autostradę pełnym gazem, wypróbowując swój samochód. Teraz rozumiał, dlaczego Elsa dostała tak dużo mandatów: jeżdżenie jak wariat było narażające. Spojrzał na Elsę, która miała wielki uśmiech na twarzy. Ale perfekcja.

Droga była spokojna i wygodna. Elsa używała ekranu dotykowego, żeby inwestować część swoich pieniędzy na giełdzie. Musiała coś z nimi robić, żeby nie skierować na siebie podejrzeń rządu. Dobrze wiedziała, że każdego roku rząd wymaga raportu zarobków i wydatków w celach podatkowych. Gdyby wydatki nie zgodziły się z zarobkami, rząd by ją przyłapał. Z tego powodu Elsa zawsze zgłaszała, że pracowała w firmie technicznej i w dodatku inwestowała pieniądze na giełdzie. Niestety, Julian tego nie robił, martwiąc tym Elsę ogromnie. Gdy rząd go przyłapie, Elsa też będzie miała kłopot. Będzie musiała uważać na Juliana i upewnić się, że nie zrobi nic głupiego.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, Elsa wyszła z samochodu i weszła do gabinetu - doktora. Doktor już czekał na nią.

– Dzień dobry panie doktorze – powiedziała.

– Dzień dobry. Czy pani zgłosiła się na konsultację? – zapytał.

– Tak. Chcę powiększyć swoje piersi – powiedziała.

– Na jaki rozmiar? – zapytał doktor.

– 38DD – powiedziała Elsa.

– Dobrze. Mam wiele opcji na powiększenie biustu. Najlepsze implanty dla pani będą te z silikonu. Nazywają się „Ultra Boobs". Wyglądają naturalnie i są nie do odróżnienia od prawdziwych piersi – powiedział.

– Czy pan doktor może pokazać mi jak one wyglądają?

– Oczywiście. Oto są zdjęcia moich pacjentek. – powiedział, pokazując Elsie te zdjęcia.

Elsa spojrzała na zdjęcia atrakcyjnych kobiet. Ich piersi miały idealny kształt. Gdyby nie wiedziała, że to implanty powiedziałaby, że to były ich naturalne piersi.

– No faktycznie. Wyglądają jak naturalne. – powiedziała Elsa.

– Kosztują 15 000 dolarów. Mogę operować za tydzień.

– Dobrze. Proszę. Oto czek na 15 000 dolarów. – powiedziała Elsa.

– Teraz tylko muszę dopasować do pani implanty. Proszę zdjąć koszulę i biustonosz.

Elsa zdjęła koszulę i pokazała doktorowi jej piersi. Doktor przyjrzał się im uważnie i coś zaznaczył na nich mazakiem. Potem napisał coś w notesie i zaczął badać piersi Elsy dotykając jej.

– Pani ma za mało tkanki tłuszczowej. – powiedział doktor.

– Proszę?

– Pani ma zbyt mało tkanki tłuszczowej w piersiach, więc będę musiał użyć innej techniki operowania.

– Powiedziałam, że mam małe piersi. – przypomniała Elsa.

– Tak. Ale w tym przypadku jest trochę inaczej. Implanty przeważnie idą pod tkankę tłuszczową, żeby wyglądały więcej naturalnie. Żeby osiągnąć taki sam efekt, będę musiał umieścić te implanty innym sposobem i użyć innego typu implantów. – wytłumaczył doktor.

– Rozumiem. – powiedziała Elsa.

– Dobrze. To wszystko – powiedział doktor.

– Dziękuję – podziękowała Elsa.

Julian zasnął w samochodzie, czekając na Elsę. Obudził się, gdy Elsa wróciła.

– Co tak długo ci wzięło? – zapytał.

– Konsultacja zawsze jest długa. – odpowiedziała Elsa.

– To kiedy będzie operacja? – zapytał Julek.

– W następny wtorek.

– Okej.

– To jest dla ciebie. – powiedziała Elsa, wyciągając z kieszeni fałszywy dowód .

– To jest mój nowy dowód osobisty? Dlaczego wybrałaś „Flynn Rider" dla mnie.?

– Bo spoko brzmiało.

– Od kiedy używasz słowa spoko? – zapytał się Julian, zdziwiony słownictwem Elsy.

– Od teraz. – powiedziała Elsa, pokazując jej dowód osobisty. – Nazywam się Marilyn Snow i jestem profesjonalną modelką.

– Dobrze dla ciebie, Marylin. Jak dostałaś te dowody osobiste tak szybko? Myślałem, że byłaś na konsultacji – zapytał.

– Mam swoje sposoby – odpowiedziała Elsa.

– Czy już wracamy do domu? – zapytał Julian.

– Tak – odpowiedziała Elsa.

Gdy wrócili do domu Anna już czekała na nich.

– Co? Znowu uprawialiście ekstremalny seks? – zapytała.

– Mówię ci ostatni raz. Nie uprawiamy ekstremalnego seksu – powiedziała Elsa.

– Nie wierzę w to – powiedziała Anna.

– Byłam w pracy – powiedziała Elsa

– Myślałam, że tak powiesz. To powiedz mi dlaczego twój szef zadzwonił do mnie i zapytał gdzie jesteś. Wiem, że nie byłaś w pracy.

– Może będzie lepiej jak nie będziesz wtrącała się do życia Elsy. – powiedział Julian.

– A może będzie lepiej jak ty nie będziesz spał z innymi kobietami – powiedziała Anna.

– Uwierz mi. Nie spałem z innymi kobietami.

– Roszpunka mi powiedziała co robisz – powiedziała Anna.

– Ona sama mnie rzuciła. Powiedziała, że nic do mnie nie czuje.

– Kłamiesz – powiedziała Anna.

– No dobra. Powiem gdzie byliśmy. Byliśmy w Nowym Jorku. Julek mnie zawiózł na konsultację o powiększeniu mojego biustu – powiedziała Elsa.

– Serio? Dostaniesz nowe cycki. Łał! Jaki rozmiar?

– 38DD. Będę miała implanty „Ultra Boobs".

– Ale będziesz laska. Jestem zazdrosna. – powiedziała Anna.


End file.
